Rose Red and the Seven Bishonen
by Keri
Summary: This is a parody of the disney movie Snow white...though it is more of a comedy because it is *Slayers Style*. This is only the prolouge thingy but I hope u like it anyway! R&R ^^


Ruby Red and the Seven Bishonen~Chapter 1  
  
Keri: konnichi wa!  
Lina: KERI! I AM NOT DOING THIS!  
Keri: cum on it is just a dress.....  
Lina: I ain't doin it  
Keri: I'll pay ya!  
Lina: *shakes head*  
Keri: I'll give u free food  
Lina: *shakes head*  
Keri: Ok then I'll do sumthin that I have always wanted to do but never asked if   
u wanted me to do it!   
*whispers in Lina's ear*  
Lina: U would do THAT for ME?  
Keri: Hell ya!  
Lina: k I'll do it but don't tell anyone k?  
Keri: Ok *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Cast List:  
  
Lina is Ruby Red  
Gourry is The Prince  
Xellos is The Princes Brother  
Amelia is The Queen  
Val is the guy in the Thingymabob(Val: YOU MEAN MIRROR!)  
  
The actors whom play the Seven Bishonen!(just picture them in chibi form hehehe)  
  
Zel is Stony(wasn't that obvious)  
Martina is Bratty  
Phibby is Hellion  
Filia is Flamy   
Gaav is Kingy(Demon Dragon King u know?)  
Silphiel is Bitchy(u don't wanna know)  
Xellos is Kinky(another one u do not wanna know y)  
  
Keri: ON WITH THE STORY! ^^  
  
  
Once Upon a time(it is cheezy but it is the way they all start)was a beautiful   
castle. All the servants there were singing happy-go-puky songs and all that crap.   
But one servant (one not so serving servant *Lina: HEY?!*) was always sad…in other   
words she just didn't wanna work and she wanted to leave. Her name was Snow   
Red…and so the story begins…  
  
"Damn I need to get away from here I wish there was some sexy…(Keri: LINA!)  
…er handsome man and/or prince that would come and save me from this life…" Lina   
said in a dreamy/faky voice.  
  
Two men walked up right after she said that(as if on cue) One had purple hair and   
violet eyes and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"And who might this lovely vixon be?" The man with purple hair asked.  
  
Lina: Lovely vixon? I like the sound of that.  
Xellos: Well it is the truth…*hand starts going near Lina's butt*  
Lina: XELLOS STOP IT!  
Keri: Oh cum on we know u like it Lina  
Minna sept Keri: WE DO?  
Keri: oops spilled the beans hehehe   
Lina: KERI! *attempts to pummel me but fails*  
Xellos: Lina I never knew u felt this way *evil-grin*  
Keri: Hey Xelly-sama I guess I can tell her now?! *evil-grin*  
Xellos: t-t-t-tell h her w what?  
Keri: That u love her too!  
Lina: u do?  
Xellos: I uhh START THE STORY PLEASE!  
  
"*mumble* I'm Rose Red" Lina said a bit pissed.  
  
"Wow she is a lot flatter then the other servants!" The oh so stupid Blonde guy   
said.  
Lina starts to pummel him into a witty bitty pulp.  
"YOU INCONSIDERET LITTLE BASTARD!" Still pummeling.  
"Please excuse my brother…he is well…how do I say this in a good way…he's a dumb   
ass."  
  
"Well keep his mouth shut k?"  
"ok…By the way my name is Xellos and this is Gourry."  
"You two r the princes of Sairagg?"  
"Yep…"  
"your pretty hot! ^^"  
"You r too wanna go screw?"  
"Sure!"  
  
*walk off into the sunset and then you can see them running back*  
  
"KERI! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Lina yelled.  
"R U SURE?" Keri yelled a very pissed off.  
"Actually I kinda wanted-" *Lina cover Xellos's mouth before he can say anything   
else*  
"What was that?"  
"nothing…hehehe"  
"I do support the Lina/Xel couple but u can't go screw during _my_ stories k?"  
"ok" They say in unison.   
  
Keri: Well it sucked but atleast I started it.   
Lina: Yeah it did suck.  
Xellos: Yeah I wanted to screw Lina too…  
Keri: U can do that later k? but now we havta work ok…hey Xelly-sama?  
Xellos: yeeeeees?  
Keri: Can I have some after Lina? *puppy dog eyes*  
Lina: KERI HE IS MINE! * squeezes Xelly-sama*  
Xellos: need…b…reath…  
Keri: no he isn't and I was just kiddin bout the can I have some after Lina   
thing.  
Lina: o ok  
Keri: anyway Xellos is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAH! (no technically I do not own him)  
Lina: fine  
Keri: anyway R&R please!  



End file.
